charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SourceOfAllCharmed
Welcome! helllo, i'm Marvincromwell808 on charmed, and i really need help with my new wiki http://supernaturalmystic.wikia.com I already have one regular editor helping me right now : PaigeandHenry but I need one more for the moment, and i think that's you, so please help me out, we could be the SupernaturalMystic power of three! thanks and stay forever charmed! Marvincromwell808 13:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Editing I edit just like everyone else. When I think you added or edited something wrong, I reverse the edit and/or change it. Now today I only deleted one page, which was the Demon Leo that Wyatt conjured. I added it to Leo's article and deleted the other article. I never delete a page without moving the info first except when the article was spam or vandalism or a double of another article. If you want to work alongside me and anyone else, you'll have to understand that this is a wikia that anyone can edit. Your edits can always be edited, reversed, reworded, deleted, ... --TheBook 12:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Adminship :Your post count doesn't decide if you'll become an admin or not. Of course, you'll have to have more then 10 edits, but admins are chosen when they are needed. We currently have 3 active admins, which is enough for one wiki. --TheBook 17:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No problems thats fine i was just unclear on the whole issueSourceOfAllCharmed 22:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Admins aren't created by other Admins, one Admin may select a user to become one but only a Bureaucrat can create one as on how to become one, that's not up to me, your a great user and editor and all but nearly every user asks to become an Admin when they start but we can only have so many. The only thing I can recommend to you is to edit a lot and ask a lot of good questions that's how I got to become an Admin I worked hard and had a lot of ideas. We only elect new Admins one rare occasions (whenever we feel the need to such as if several Admins stop editing or we need more help) Thanks :) Charmingbuffy 21:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much for explaining it SourceOfAllCharmed 22:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Adding Thumbnails When you save a screencap from screencap paradise to your computer, is it the fullsize, big screencapture? Or do you just save the thumbnails from their site? It could be something you do when uploading a screencap to here. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 12:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you just click on the thumbnail on screencap paradise, that will open the fullscize screencap and that is what you save and upload to your computer. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 13:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm glad too :) --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 15:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) BoS gallery I didnt add those actually they were there and I erased some fanart pages and they popped up with the edit... however, those particular images came from charmed Magazine and arent owned by anyone site. (I'm a giant Charmed nerd and know almost everything about it, sorry to be all-- well you probably already know how it is being an admin here and everything. ;) ) Kmanwing (talk) 01:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Format Why do you keep changing it? The Appearances format is this: Name appeared in a total of ? episode(s) throughout the course of the series. ;Season ? :[[ Name of episode ]] Could you use the correct format please? Thanks. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 12:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :How do you edit? In the code form or the Rich text editing form? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 13:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :You're probably using the Rich Text Editing then. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 15:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Images Please give images a specific name when uploading not "Charmed118_..." this makes editing more easier. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 12:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) The Seer Hello, i'm not being meen okay. When did The Seer use Intangibility, could you also give me the episode? KhanWhite :Yeah i think your right there, and Kyra was a seer (not as powerful), she didnt have immunity because she was afraid of Fireballs and Energy Balls. KhanWhite ??? Why do you have to leave you r birthday because one reason i ask is because i don't want to become involed with things federal